


Something about it

by Lynnenyx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Genderqueer, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, 女性性征!天使
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnenyx/pseuds/Lynnenyx
Summary: 没有summary，就是搞。女性性征!天使！！现在点叉还来得及！！！





	Something about it

Title: Something About It  
CP: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Rated: Explicit  
Warnings: 女性性征!天使！！现在点叉还来得及！！！

 

“HOLY FUCK!”

作为一个从创世伊始就存在的前任天使现役恶魔，Crowley会说他已经在人界见过足够多令普通人大惊失色的事情，而在地狱他更是（至少一度是）走在作恶最前沿、把戏花样最多的先锋角色，但此刻伊甸园之蛇依然忍不住真情实感地咒骂出声。

事情还得从他的老友，Aziraphale，说起。

众所周知，天使是没有性别的，其本身自然也没有性征，但这里面的漏洞在于，他们被分配用于行走世俗的肉身却有生理上的两性之分。所以东门天使看起来就是一个长得普通而温和的中年白人男性形象，六千年来没有改变过。大概是得益于天使总有发现美的眼睛，他也不觉得这有什么不好的。Crowley尚且会根据时下的流行趋势改变发型，而Aziraphale永远像一蓬刚刚盛开的洁白棉铃，衣橱的年代也至少落后了一个世纪。

不是说他们不能对此做改变。Crowley自己就曾经为了实施引诱变成过女性形象——一个美艳的、凹凸有致的红发女郎。在很多口口相传的野史中都能窥见她的踪迹，引人堕落、倾覆王朝可谓得心应手。但Aziraphale，好吧，Crowley觉得自从夏娃吃下苹果产生了羞耻心开始用树叶蔽体后他就没再见过女性的裸体了。

本来这也不是什么值得重视的问题，可是在烟火俗世待久了总会有那么一些副作用，尤其是加上在这六千年里可以深交（Aziraphale并不太想用“依靠”这个词，毕竟他们属于不同阵营）的人只有一个，单纯如天使也难以避免会萌生出一些别的想法。这可能是在Crowley从教堂废墟里抱出他以为已经化成灰的宝贝初版书时开始的；也可是在十八世纪他最喜欢的巴黎饭店——为了答谢恶魔把他救出巴士底狱，虽然对方只是切下可丽饼的两个角后便没再继续；也或许是在第一场雨落下时，黑色的巨蛇躲进他抬起来的翅膀下那一刻。

令Aziraphale困扰的点在于，他有点搞不清楚状况了。天使能感知到并时常满溢着美好的情感，比如感激、怜悯、友爱，诸如此类。但他不知道这种微妙的、因为过于陌生和模糊而有意无意被他忽略的感觉是什么——一种想要去接近，或者说触碰什么的冲动在他胸口温暖地膨胀开来，像他手心里陶瓷杯子中温度适宜的可可，但相比之下更尖锐也更强烈。更奇怪的是，在与Crowley一起的时候这种感觉尤为强烈，没什么心眼的天使把这归咎于恶魔是他在世界上唯一有稳定长期社交关系的对象的缘故。

同样因为他是个没什么心眼的天使，四瓶霞多丽下去之后，Aziraphale把一切都原原本本和盘托出了。

听完他剖白的Crowley露出了惯有的讥讽又吊儿郎当的笑，黄色的蛇眼眯起来，可能比平时更醉一些。

“你真的想知道吗，天使？”

“当然了。”天使没忍住轻轻打了个嗝，有些歪斜地坐在书店内室的旧沙发里，差两英寸就要挨上恶魔的肩膀，“放任无知也是……一、一种恶行。”

“Kiss me then.”

天使灰蓝的圆眼睛睁大了，露出十足的疑惑表情，片刻之后就放松下来。“好吧。”他顺从地说，探头在Crowley的额头上留下一个纯洁地、祝福般的吻，“……恕我直言并没有什么不同。”他嘟哝，似乎更不解了。

“看在地狱的份上，”恶魔没好气地诅咒了一句，带着蛇类的嘶嘶声，“你们天使真是单纯到了愚蠢的地步。”

Crowley欠身，一只手揽住Aziraphale的后颈，吻上他纯洁的嘴唇。

Aziraphale从抗拒到投入只用了两秒钟。

恶魔的嘴唇辛辣而热烈，带着古龙水也掩盖不住的硫磺味。蛇信一样分叉的舌头在天使的齿间撩拨了个遍，天堂与地狱的力量正面交锋引发星星点点的刺痛，但他们甘之如饴。

“哇哦。”分开之后Aziraphale惊叹，喘着气好像他需要呼吸似的，猛烈起伏的胸膛上衣襟歪斜。“……这是——？”

“是的，天使。”Crowley的笑颇有些幸灾乐祸的味道。

“但怎么会——”

“你喜欢我，一早告诉过你了。”恶魔耸了耸肩。

“我知道我们是朋友但这不可能！我不可能对你产生……产生……”天使被自己的话噎住了，或者说他根本不知道这种感觉的名字是什么。

“性欲。”Crowley替他把话说完，无所谓地摆了摆手，“想跟自己喜欢的人睡很正常。人们总是互相睡来睡去的，朋友、同事、家里的漂亮保姆——”

“但这不对！”Aziraphale看起来快要哭了，皱着脸试图辩解，“我是天使，而你是个恶魔。我不应该——”

Crowley做了一个带着安抚性质的、让他先不要说话的手势，然后把自己往天使的方向又挪了一点，鼻尖将近戳到那饱满的脸颊上。“你是天使，你只能做正确的事。”

“但——”

“如果你没把火焰之剑给人类，你觉得他们像现在这样，怎么说来着，生生不息繁荣昌盛吗？”

Aziraphale沉默了，看得出来他醉酒的头脑正在努力作思考。

“你想做这件事，说明它是正确的。这是你的本能，无论我引诱你与否。况且，”Crowley的声音放轻了，不像他一贯夸张的语言风格，“两情相悦的结合不是会得到’上面’的祝福吗？”

听到这句话的天使眼睛瞬时点亮了，如同梵蒂冈的泉水一样熠熠生辉（Crowley不自觉抖了一下）。“哦……”他沉吟道，发出像人类看到小猫咪或是别的什么可爱小动物时会发出的滑稽声音，“我……我很高兴听到你这么说，Crowley。”

他们吻了第二次。Aziraphale主动凑上来贴上他的嘴唇，小心翼翼地摩擦、吸吮。恶魔几乎因为如此克制且谨慎的动作失去对破坏欲的控制。忍耐从来不是他的美德，而天使一向柔软温和得令人心碎像一只不忍心踩在嫩枝上的白鸽，他都快要因此感到内疚了。

操。Crowley会感到内疚？你在开什么地狱玩笑。

他们倒在Aziraphale那张微微塌陷的老沙发里，趁着酒精作用渴求地探索彼此。天使对这一切感到新奇，六千年来他为了保持得体连拥抱都恪守绅士礼仪。现在他能没有后顾之忧地大胆抚过恶魔精心打理的红发，仁慈的双手在触碰到耳际的蛇形纹身时甚至留下了火花一样的刺痛，提醒着Crowley他们原本来自于相反的阵营。但现在不再是了。他们已经结盟。恶魔焦灼的手指解开已经磨损到发白的天鹅绒马甲，天使暖融融的体温随即辐射出来，烘得他几乎要忍不住又发出嘶嘶的声音。格纹领结被扯开，Crowley偷偷地放出一点火焰将它烧成了灰，并提醒自己得带Aziraphale去一趟萨维尔街，他得停止再戴这可怕的玩意了。

天使看上去比他想象的还要好——淡蓝衬衫下裸露的大片胸腹线条柔和，皮肤如同初夏的桃子，白皙下泛着粉色，愈加急促的呼吸让藏在浅淡毛发里的乳头鲜艳得扎眼。Crowley可以确定，并不是所有天使都在圣洁的同时如此罪恶，这样独一无二的Aziraphale只属于他，古蛇现在终于明白他的老友面对一份上好的鲑鱼刺身或是新鲜蓝莓松饼的心情了。

Crowley在那片丝缎般的肌肤上留下来足够多的痕迹之后开始动手去解对方的皮带扣，而非按照以往的习惯用一个响指让它不翼而飞——可能还是怕把敏感的天使吓跑。接着他一抬头便看到面带潮红似笑非笑注视着他的Aziraphale，便又恼怒起来。敏感个屁，他腹诽。Aziraphale这样的眼神总能让他心烦意乱，那潜台词分明是‘我知道你心里还有善良美好的一部分’。

于是他一把将那条无聊的开司米羊毛长裤连带内裤一并扯了下来。

“HOLY FUCK!”

这就是事情的缘由。

Crowley完全没预料到这个。

Aziraphale保持着双腿分开的姿势，单纯而坦荡地暴露出自己的性器——或者说是他为自己构造的性器。（天使没有性别，除非他们为此努力一下，blahblahblah。）浅金色的柔软耻毛下方不是男性的阳具，而是因为目前的动作稍稍张开的、丰满的微红肉唇，更深处却未能窥见。恶魔的反应让那生命起源之处紧张地抽缩了一下。

“有什么不对吗？Crowley？”

诱惑的始祖此刻完全不想去纠正天使对于性爱的刻板印象，更何况他觉得女性性征加诸在Aziraphale身上没有任何突兀之感。

“这再好不过了。”他嘶嘶地挤出一句最接近于赞扬的话，听起来咬牙切齿的，但这的确是他见过最美的事。

他滑到天使的腿间，拇指轻轻地触碰软绵的那处，引出一缕泄露出来的小声惊呼。Crowley这才意识到他正在撷取Aziraphale六千年未被他人染指的童贞，恶魔的本能正满足地咂嘴。  
微凉的指腹揉进缝隙之后他能感觉对方猛然绷紧了，滑腻的触感挤着他的关节。

Crowley向上看去，天使的蓝眼睛如故注视着他，不过这次带上了一些期待的不知所措。舌头不自觉探出来舔了舔上唇，这是他紧张时的习惯。

“放松点，天使。”

Crowley低下头去与那双唇接吻，在听到上方倒抽气的声音之后沾沾自喜。蛇类有异常灵活到诡异的舌头，把Aziraphale搅得变成了抽去了骨头无法动作的一滩，他低声呻吟，或者说只是在断断续续地发出一些无意义的音节。在Crowley舔得更重点的时候他被自己噎住，控制不住地想要合起双腿但被恶魔的双手制止随后被分得更开。蛇耐心地舔开他，直至他的天使攥住身下的坐垫无助地发抖，体液顺着臀部一路流到布料上洇成大片的深色。

Aziraphale嘟嘟囔囔地叫他的名字，又夹杂着些自己可能要做出什么不得体事情的絮叨。Crowley完全没有在听，只是暂时放过他现在艳红仿佛石榴内部的下体，又一次去吻天使的嘴唇，后者乖顺地吸着他分叉的舌尖好像这能纾解身体里紧绷如弓弦的情欲，任由瘦高的男人把胯压在自己泥泞的下身。

“Your innocence is mine to take now, angel.”伊甸园之蛇嘶声宣示占有。

“I’ll just offer.”天使如是说。

Crowley没有在自己的器官上使什么邪恶的小把戏，但被缓缓进入的真切感受仍旧让Aziraphale想要扭动着逃开。不是疼痛，他被准备得很好。如果非要形容的话天使感觉自己仿佛被剖开了一半放进石臼的浆果，一点点被挤压出身体里的汁水。对Crowley来说也是如此，Aziraphale就像是他喜欢吃的精致甜点，带着烤箱炉膛的热气与填塞进内部的新鲜搅打奶油和果酱。裹紧他分身的穴口转为熟透的肉红色，不情不愿地放松下来迎接激烈地捣进去的动作，又随着抽离吐出泛着沫的热液。天使躯体上线条起伏，圆润的小腹因媾和的节奏微微颤抖，Crowley起了坏心，手掌摩挲着那里轻轻下压，让被钉在他阴茎上的人感觉被整个贯穿，哑巴一样说不出话来。

Aziraphale在下身开始危险地抽紧的时候呜咽出声，他僵着腰，试图并拢双腿想要抵抗这全然陌生却摧枯拉朽的强烈感受。恶魔于是弯下身揽住他，故意让耻骨在每一次插入都撞上勃起肿胀的肉核。

很快天使便被抛上了残酷的高潮，双翼摆脱控制在狭窄的空间里展开来，振翅的姿态如同破空的飞鸟，羽毛的光晕几乎点亮了空气。他腹部抽搐着，过多涌出的汁液把交合处沾得湿淋淋的，内里绞紧到不可思议的地步。泉水一样的蓝眼睛也已经失焦。Crowley在随后射在他身体深处，抽出时能看见白色的浊液被带出穴口外弄脏了腿根。

他们就这么窝在这张乱糟糟的旧沙发里，Crowley躺在Aziraphale没收回的翅膀上，有史以来第一次感到圆融而满足。天使已经昏昏沉沉地陷入了浅眠，表情平和如同爱神本身。

这只是下一个六千年的开端，Crowley想，而他还有很多、很多的把戏。

 

-end


End file.
